1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety barriers for cribs in general, and in particular to a mesh lined dual foam layer construction having cut outs to provide visual inspection and cross ventilation.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,715; 5,577,276; 5,937,458; 5,926,873; and 5,806,112, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse crib bumper constructions for lining the interior of a child's crib.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical protective barrier that allows a parent to visually observe their child from a distance, as well as provide for cross ventilation within the confines of the protective barrier.
Unfortunately, the prior art constructions seem to fall into two distinct classes wherein one class is devoted to providing a mesh enclosure around the interior of the crib to prevent the child's arms, legs, or head from becoming entangled in the crib slats and the other class is devoted to providing a padded barrier that surrounds the interior of the crib, but blocks the view of the parent and child.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved see through protective crib cover construction which has netted portals for air circulation and viewing purposes formed in a padded enclosure, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.